Quick Melee
Quick Melee is an ability which affects only a small range around one meter in front. All Quick Melee attacks deal 30 damage and very slightly knock the enemy back. The heroes who cannot perform Quick Melee in any circumstance are Reinhardt and Brigitte, because their primary attack is melee-based anyway. By default, Quick Melee is bound to V and Mouse 4 on PC, R3 on PlayStation, and RS on Xbox. Heroes with channeled ultimate abilities cannot use Quick Melee during their ultimate (see below). Melee animation Tank * D.Va in her Mech uses her Mech guns to punch forward, randomly changing between left and right. ** D.Va without her Mech attacks using the base of her Light Gun. * Orisa punches with her left fist. * Roadhog strikes using the Chain Hook in his left hand. * Winston punches with his left fist. ** From other players' point of view, Winston does what looks like a claw. ** Winston cannot perform Quick Melee during his ultimate, but he can make a stronger melee attack while his ultimate is active. * Wrecking Ball attacks using the Mech's left cannons. ** Wrecking Ball cannot perform Quick Melee while transformed. * Zarya punches with her left fist. ** From other players' point of view, Zarya uses her Particle Cannon to make an uppercut. Damage * Ashe punches with her left fist. * Bastion in Recon mode punches with its left fist. ** Bastion in Sentry and Tank modes cannot perform Quick Melee because of the lack of limbs. * Doomfist punches with his left fist. * Genji attacks using the wakizashi in his left hand. ** Genji cannot perform Quick Melee during his ultimate, but he can make a stronger melee attack while his ultimate is active. * Hanzo throws a palm strike with his right hand. * Junkrat punches with his left fist, or strikes using the mine detonator while Concussion Mine is armed. * McCree punches with his left fist. * Mei punches with her left fist. * Pharah punches with her left fist. * Reaper attacks using the base of his right Hellfire Shotgun. * Soldier: 76 attacks using the stock of the Heavy Pulse Rifle. * Sombra attacks using the bottom of her Machine Pistol's magazine. * Symmetra throws a palm strike with her left hand. * Torbjörn strikes with his mechanical hand when he is using the Rivet Gun. ** Torbjörn cannot perform Quick Melee when he is using the Forge Hammer, but he can make a stronger melee attack using the Forge Hammer instead. * Tracer attacks using the base of her right Pulse Pistol, and spins the gun before returning to normal stance. * Widowmaker attacks using the stock of the Widow's Kiss. Support * Ana punches with her left fist. * Lúcio punches with his left fist. * Mercy strikes using the rear end of her Caduceus Staff, or attacks using the base of her Caduceus Blaster. * Moira swipes with her right hand or throws a palm strike with her left hand, randomly changing between the two animations. * Zenyatta kicks with his right leg. Patch changes * * }} Category:Game Mechanics